


opium [t.yamaguchi]

by ibunzi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Crushes, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Inappropriate Humor, Light Angst, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibunzi/pseuds/ibunzi
Summary: childhood friends to lovers. that's it.
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. our place

You took a deep breath and closed your eyes while stretching your arms upwards. After a while you exhaled and stayed like that for a moment before putting your hands on your knees. You could feel a shiver run down your spine as the knots in your back kept pinching you with every little move. A small yawn escaped your mouth as you looked around and smiled when you spotted Tsukishima right outside his house checking something on his phone. Right when you were about to scream his name, he pressed a finger to his lips to remind you how early it was. You gasped and nodded, all while running up to him.

"Just don't bother me, alright." he said, looking down at you. You stood up at an average height, something about 165 cm. Even if you were taller than most girls your age, you still looked like a midget while standing both next to him and your other childhood friend.

You've known Tsukishima and Yamaguchi since middle school. You have just moved back to Japan, after seven years of living in Australia. Your parents inherited a small house in Sendai after your grandfather passed away. Barely knowing the japanese language, it was really hard for you to make new friends. You knew some basic phrases your parents kept repeating over the years, but it still was a pain in the ass to learn a new language, all because no one at home really had the time to teach you. You had to take additional japanese classes and get help from classmates, but after a while you got the hang of it and started to really enjoy being back to Japan. You bumped into Tsukishima and Yamaguchi one rainy day, possibly a year after moving. Since you forgot an umbrella from home, you had to take shelter at a bus stop, where both of the boys also were. The smaller one recognised you from helping around in the student council, which you had to do to make up for your bad grades (which gradually went to an average at best later on). You remember having a pretty long chat with them about the school, some teachers and what you all like to do in free time. After a while you three realised that the rain wouldn't stop soon and decided it would be the best to just run back home with bags on your heads.  
Right then you realised that all of you lived really closed to each other, with Kei's house being a few meters away from yours. After giving the boys a quick wave you opened the gate and started searching for the keys, you realised that you forgot to take them with you after leaving for school in the morning. You had no choice but to wait for your parents to come back from work in that awful weather.  
After a few minutes of staring at your phone and waiting for either your mom or dad to respond to your texts you sighed and stood up because it was getting colder by the minute. Right then you heard loud running and splashing around. Looking up and finding Tsukishima standing before you with a blanket and umbrella made you laugh but also cry out of frustration. You couldn't believe how dumb you actually were to just forget the keys like that. You thanked Kei and got under umbrella while he wrapped the blanket around you and said you can stay at his house until you parents get back from work. He also added that Yamaguchi was already at his, making some tea for you.  
That is how your friendship with them started. There many ups and downs, mainly between just you and Kei. All after what his brother had been saying about his volleybal club turned out to be all lies. Tsukishima changed drastically, he became distand and cold, but because you loved him with all your heart after all these years you stayed with both him and Yamaguchi. Always trying to support them with all your might and going out of your way to make sure they're healthy and well.

Especially Tadashi.

"Okaaay. Won't say anything." you agreed and patted his shoulder, then took off running while smirking back at him. The boy smiled and also started jogging.  
It was your guys' little routine. You started running in the mornings with Kei after he injured his ankle a few months before. He kept telling you that you don't really have to always go with him, he knew how much you hated excersing. You insisted on joining him though and because he also knows how stubborn you could be, he just accepted your presence. Yamaguchi also sometimes joined you both, but because he liked to sleep in, you didn't have the heart to call and wake him up at 5:30 in the morning. 

"Hey, did you get your Karasuno uniform yet?" you asked, looking up at the boy. He frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. You?"

"Mhm. It's cute. I can show you guys later in the groupchat. I look hot." 

Tsukishima gagged.

"Hey! Mean." you slapped his arm lightly. "You probably look like shit though. No wonder why you've been so grumpy lately."

"Ask Yamaguchi how he likes your new uniform, he will definitely boost your already high ego." he scoffed. "And I don't give a shit about the uniforms."

"Hey, Kei." you stopped the boy by grabbing his arm. He furrowed his brows. "Is it because you're actually going to the same school Akiteru went to?"

He sighed and turned his head to avoid looking you in the eye.

"What's it to you? Not your problem how I'm feeling."

"Well, actually, it is kind of my problem. We're friends, you have to stop pushing me away all the time, especially when you need to talk to someone."

A few seconds of silence passed.

"Yeah." you tilted you head, not really knowing what he meant. "It's stressing me out. Kinda."

"Wanna talk about it?" you smiled and intertwined you fingers with his, which made him cringe a bit.

"No."

"Alright. But if you do need to talk and you don't want to bother our poor Tadashi, you know my number."

"Mhm. Thanks."


	2. citizen kane

Since the Karasuno uniform hugged your body all in the right places, Yamaguchi couldn't take his eyes off your figure. You were walking ahead of the two boys, swinging your bag and talking about some new show you saw on Netflix the previous day. Yes, you may be Yamaguchi's best friend, but he's still a developing, young boy. The way your skirt kept bouncing with every step you took made him gulp and look away, just to go back to staring at you a few seconds later. Of course Tsukishima saw his friend's eyes on you and cleared his throat, loud enough just for Tadashi to hear. The boy looked up at his friend, mortified, while the other pushed his glasses up.

"You're going to fall if you keep walking like that." said Tsukishima. "Get off the curb."

"Okay dad, damn." you said and hopped off.

After a few more minutes of walking you three stood in front of the gates of the highschool. You couldn't help but look at Kei, who only glanced at you and kept walking forward. You smiled at Yamaguchi, who caught your gaze and caught up with the blond bloy. As you got to the main hall, where the official inaugration was held, you noticed how many people there were and shuddered a little at the thought of the crowded halls at lunch time. You felt a slight tug at your blazer and looked up to see the freckled boy with his lips pressed into a thin line.

"What, is our Tadashi scared of the crowd?"

"I.. I don't know it's kind of stressing me out. New school, new people. You knew how people treated me in the past. It's hard to get used to a new environment." he explained and you nodded.

"Don't worry. Me and Kei will beat up anyone who dares to say anything even remotely mean to you. Well, me for sure, I don't think Kei knows how to fight." you said and poked Tsukishima's back with your index finger. You grinned at Yamaguchi who giggled at your jab at the other boy.

"God, you're so annoying today." mumbled Kei and moved to stand behind you instead. Mostly because he noticed the stares some boys kept giving you.

He wasn't dumb. Even if he wasn't interested in you, he still knew you were extremely attractive, with your long legs and pretty face. You had a really nice body, all thanks to joining him in the morning jogs and sometimes playing Just Dance on your younger sister's console. He wasn't possesive or anything, actually, he couldn't care less. You were just a friend. But he knew how uncomfortable you could get and completely shut off.

After the inauguration of the new academic year, you and the two boys got your time sheets and found out only Tsukishima and Yamaguchi would be in the same class. There was an evident frown on your face but you quickly shook it off and clasped your hands together.

"You guys want to get some ice cream? It's on me." you proposed and both of them agreed, seeing how down you got when you found out you weren't in the same class as them.

At first, Tsukishima wasn't really keen on the idea of going out somewhere, especially because he barely got any sleep that night. For some odd reason though, he couldn't say no to your pleading eyes. After walking around for a bit, you bought some ice cream at the closest convenience store and sat down at a bench. After a few moments of silence you told them you've decided you wanted to keep helping out at the student council which made the blond boy snicker.

"Okay, errand girl."

You furrowed your brows at him.

"Shut up, reddit user." you barked at him and threw your head back. You crossed your legs and arms and sat like that for a few moments. "And just so you know! If I do get to be close with the student council I can also help out the Volleyball Club with stuff. But not if you keep being so mean to me."

"Don't care. I'm joining only because there's no other club that's interesting." he answered and looked at you with an emotionless face. "I really don't get why you'd want to be doing shit for other people who are just lazing around."

"It gives me good reputation with the school staff."

"Ah.. [Y/n] I don't think that's a good enough reason to be doing such hard work for people who don't give you anything in return." said Yamaguchi and you whipped your head in his direction with a frown on your face.

"You've been spending too much time with Kei." you scoffed. "I like helping others out. Even if I don't really get anything back from all the hard work. I just feel good about myself. And hard work keeps me humble. My good looks could land me some more comfortable job, right?But that wouldn't really teach me anything." you fluttered you eyelashes at Tsukishima who only said a tiny 'Ugh', making you laugh.

"Will you be at least running to be an official member of the council, though?" asked Tadashi and you shook your head. He sweatdropped.

"People wouldn't vote for a first year like me. Also, there's nothing interesting about me. I'm not a cute, tiny girl, boys fawn over all the time either. So yea. Not even going to try." you sighed. "What about your club? I haven't really heard anything about Karasuno since Aki-Ah.. Sorry."

Tsukishima stayed silent.

"Nothing really. Their coach, Ukai quit recently due to health issues and now a teacher is helping out the club. They haven't really played any games recently. No major wins either." explained Yamaguchi. "I don't know. There's not really much going on there since the Little Giant's graduation."

"Isn't that like.. Not enough for what you guys can do? The team seems.. I dunno how to put it.. Really plain. No texture. I've seen both of you play before and you're really good." you stopped talking for a while and then smiled to yourself. "Maybe you guys will be the ones that will help the team get back on their feet, huh?"

Yamaguchi grinned at you while Tsukishima stood up suddenly.

"You really are annoying today." he said and started slowly walking ahead. You grabbed Tadashi's hand and took off after the blonde boy.

While laying in bed, all fresh and clean, you couldn't help but stress over the fact that you did have to go the next day, mostly all by yourself. Kei wouldn't be there to lightly kick your chair when you started daydreaming. Tadashi also wouldn't help you with your notes after a lesson, since he would have a different teacher. Your head started spinning a little bit and as you spun yourself to face the wall, your younger sister [S/n] suddenly burst into your room with a broom in her hand.

  
"There's a spider! Help!" she screamed while stomping her feet around. You smiled a little and told her to go get dad since you weren't feeling well. After she left, you sighed and closed your eyes, slowly drifting away. Then you felt your phone vibrate from under one of the pillows.

  
From: tdshi boy  
10:34 pm  
goodnight [y/n] try not to stress too much about tomorrow

Oh God, were you late. Your classes were supposed to start in two minutes, when you were still at the station. A seven minute walk. You've already sent a text to both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, since you were all supposed to go to school together that day. Your reason for being late? Falling asleep at three am. After not being able to at least close your eyes due to the overwhelming anxiety, you downloaded a rhytm game on your phone and got too into it. You did send screenshots to the groupchat with your two friends, showing off your high scores. 

You grabbed your bag and hugged it tightly to your chest as you started running towards the school. One minute left. You knew you were going to be late, but you coul at least be three minutes late, not five or six. You said sorry to people going the opposing direction, taking sharp turns and ducking under several pairs of arms. After a few good minutes of running you finally saw the gates to the school, making you pray for no teacher to be at the entrance, waiting for the late students. You thanked the heavens as you saw the doors still open and no one near them. You kicked off your shoes and changed into your blue, school ones. It was already hard for you to breathe from all the running, but you still had to get to the first floor, which was battling two flights of stairs. You moaned silently from the exhaustion when you finally reached the door to your classroom. You knocked on it lightly and took a few deep breaths before opening it. Before you stood a young, short-haired woman with a soft expression on her face. After taking in your appearance she laughed a bit. You bowed as low as you could without cracking your bones loudly and apologised for being late on the first day of school.

"So you must be [L/n] [Y/n]." said the woman and you stared at her intently.

"No." you answered, making the whole class snicker.

_Fuck, how are you this embarassing._

"I mean yes, ma'am!" you corrected yourself and bowed once again, making the woman pat your shoulder.

"It's alright dear, I understand you could have gotten lost since it's your first day here. You can go sit right over there next to Kageyama. Kageyama could you please raise you hand?"

You immediately noticed a good looking, raven-haired boy sitting right next to the window in the last row. You nodded and patted you uniform down before making your way down the aisle of desks, still feeling the burning gazes of the whole class on your body. At last, you sat down and sighed deeply before taking out two pens and a notebook from your bag.

_I'd rather die than let Kei know what just happened._

**Author's Note:**

> [i do not own any of the characters, nor do i own the haikyuu plot.]  
> [the main character goes by y/n, but her features are known, just because english isn't my first language and it would be hard for me to keep up sorry:( also beacuse of me mostly speaking another language there might be some mistakes, very sorry abt that ]


End file.
